THIS IS ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, RIGHT?
by Amyriki
Summary: I definitely didn't want to relive my past.I had a right to live. But being at such close quarters with Edward Masen and the Cullens didn't help me in the least. And the worst part of it was that... I was falling in love with him.  AGAIN.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

In the morning, I saw a beautiful pearly gray fog, outside my window. Breakfast with Charlie after so many years felt so good. He left after wishing me luck for my first day at school. I sat on the table and examined the kitchen. It was still the same and far too poky. I knew Charlie couldn't cook to save his life, so I decided I'd take care of the cooking ministry. This place definitely needed an extreme makeover if I was going to work in it. Actually the whole house needed a makeover if I was staying here; I needed my space, so I'd start working on it from today. I rubbed my hands in excitement. I had to go to school, so I couldn't start work right away, but never mind.

I got out of the house, reveling in the slight drizzle, and walked towards my faded red Chevy truck. It was so awesome. Finding the school wasn't hard in a town as small as forks. I parked in front of the FRONT OFFICE and went in.

It was funny; I was like a celebrity in the school. People were following me around like puppies; I even got to sit at a table full of people, in lunch. I tried keeping up with their conversation, but gave up after a few seconds and leaned back in my chair. I picked up my litchi juice and started sucking at it noisily through the straw. I looked around the cafeteria and that's when I first saw them.

They were seated in the far corner of the cafeteria, not talking, not eating. They didn't look anything alike. There was a shortish girl who reminded me of a pixie. She was extremely thin. Her hair was short and black done up in a spiky fashion. I liked it. Sitting next to her was a tall, lean and muscular guy. He had honey blond hair. There was a beautiful blonde girl, sitting right next to him, who seemed like she could give any girl an insecurity complex. She was holding hands with….

EMMETT! I almost choked on my juice. No not possible. But they looked so alike. Big and muscled. CHECK. Dark curly hair. CHECK. Stupid funny expression. CHECK. Crap! But it seriously couldn't be him. I was being stupid.

I looked at the boy next to him. That's when I almost had a heart attack. I choked on my juice, causing all the people to give concerned looks. I shook my head and mouthed "I'm fine" then I allowed myself another look at that table. He was boyish looking and had tousled bronze hair. Just like I remembered him. Only he looked pale. I mean like chalky pale. That just couldn't be EDWARD MASEN. I had to be sure.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

"Get a hold of yourself Isabella swan!" I told myself angrily. At this rate all the people in Forks were going to think I was mentally unstable. This is what happened seconds after I spotted the Emmett and Edward look-alikes. They just couldn't be the same two. Maybe being exposed too much moisture all of sudden after sunny Phoenix was turning me senile. I allowed myself to steal another glance at the bewitched table. Yup! They definitely looked the same. Gosh!

All of a sudden the Edward MAsen look- alike looked straight at me. I was just about to avert my eyes as cordiality suggested. But his eye-color prevented me from doing so.

It was a coal black. But yet they were as intriguing as they used to be, only a different color. I looked away. My head was completely muddled up. I was on the verge of another blackout. I couldn't afford to have one right here, right now. I had to clear out my confusion. RIGHT NOW! I thought about asking Jessica, sitting next to me, but it would seem like I was prying on those people's personal life. So that left me with only one option if I wanted to find out who these people were…

I got up abruptly.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing," I said," I'll be right back." I put my tray away and walked towards THEIR table.

"Hey," I said instantly catching all their attention. They stared at me in disbelief like they weren't used to people coming up and saying hey to them.

I'm Bella swan. I'm new here but I guess you know that."

"Hi! The pixyish girl replied, "I'm Alice Cullen."

"I'm sorry I'm disturbing you but…." This was directed at the look-alikes,

" …..you'll both seem a little familiar. Do I know you?" my tone was skeptical which didn't get by unnoticed by the others.

The Emmett look-alike said, "Well, I don't know you. But hi I'm Emmett….."

Oh crap!

"…..Cullen."

"What?" I practically shrieked. "Oh ummm….. Sorry.

And you?" directed at the other one.

"Edward…"

I caught my breath.

"….Cullen."

"Oh!" I sounded dejected. I was FEELING dejected.

"Wait the three of you'll are sibs?" I asked.

"Yeah!" the girl Alice replied.

"What the hell! You'll don't look anything alike!" then I realized I was being rude. "Oh my! I'm so sorry! I don't know what's gotten into me today?"

"No, its ok we're not sibs by blood. We're adopted."

"Oh!" I said relieved." what about you'll?" I asked the supermodel and the guy sitting next to her.

"I'm Rosalie hale and this is my twin jasper"

"I can see the resemblance. So you'll all are friends, huh?"

"No more like all sibs" Alice seemed the spokesperson for this group.

"O…..k…" Great! I was confused all over again.

"We're all adopted, you see. By the same people. Get it?"

"Ahhh… so you'll are all orphans?" they visibly stiffened. Oops! My bad! "Welcome to the party!" I winked at their confused faces.

I noticed Edward staring at me. His brow was furrowed like he was trying to solve a puzzle. I ignored it. Maybe he was a lunatic. I plopped down on the seat next to him. Again I noticed most of them look at me like I was crazy. I felt a surge of pity for them "did no one talk to them even"

"So who are you'll adopted by? Tell me if I'm prying"

"No you're not. We were adopted by our ummm….. Parents."

I rolled my eyes. And before I could stop myself, I was giving them a dose of my sarcasm. "Oh! I wouldn't have guessed it. Silly me! I thought maybe by…. You know….say ummm… my parents. Pfft!" they all cracked up, which was a plus. Usually people's egos get all hurt when I use my sarcasm on them. But hey! They ask for it.

"Yeah I guess that was stupid, sorry…" Alice said after she was done laughing,"dr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"I see. Wait did you just say Dr. Cullen?"

"Yeah"

"Dr. what Cullen?"

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen." She said confusedly.

I gasped and felt my body stiffen. I was going to…..

_I've come to Chicago to learn doctoring." You'll be looking for Dr. Carlisle Cullen then. Third door to the left ma'Am." the man behind the counter said. "Thank-you sir!" I gathered my skirt in my hands and walked towards the door. It had a silver name-plate on it. The name plate read 'Dr. Carlisle cullen" I knocked. I heard an amazing gentlemanly voice say "come in" I opened the door to see a young man in his late twenties. He had blonde hair and honey colored eyes and was utterly gorgeous. He was sitting at a slightly cluttered desk. He looked up from the big fat book he was reading and smiled at me. My heart did a little fox-trot in my chest. "Hullo! How may I help you?"….._

….blackout. I thawed out of my lapse. I was covered with a thin sheet of sweat. Alice looked at me with concern. "Are you ok Bella?" she asked.

"Yes. For how long was I out?" I asked

"About 2 mins. What happened to you?"

"Nothing." I replied. "I'll catch you sometime later 'kay. See ya" I got up to leave.

Suddenly A strong cold gust of wind blew from somewhere behind me, whipping my open hair all around my face and into my mouth, nose and eyes. "Sheesh..!" I exclaimed as I swiftly pulled it into a ponytail. The guys on the table stiffened like hell. Like they all froze because of the cold wind.

I walked away trying not to think about my blackout. I had noticed they were expensively dressed in dolce & gabbana's and gucci's. Then I remembered the way they stiffened up like as though they were vampires and my blood was too appealing. I chuckled. What crap Bella! Little did I know that that WAS actually the case and it was NOT a joke?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3.

I got into my truck, more than ready to head home. I had one of my post blackout headaches, and if you want to ask if that's good let me tell you, it sucks. But apart from that Edward masen, oh sorry! Cullen proved to be absolutely loony. Yeah! Oh crap! I was going to….

"_I was sitting in Mr. Banner's class, next to Edward CULLEN, my mind wandering. I had tried to pay attention to what Mr. banner was saying, but it was the same thing being taught to us from the dawn of time, so he didn't hold my attention for more than 3 and a half minutes. But seeing as I probably had the attention span of a 2 yr old, it was surprising I'd gotten that far. Loony Cullen sat as far as the table allowed, and looked as though he couldn't bear the smell of my deodorant. Though I didn't think it was that bad. _

_I just ignored him, but it was very difficult seeing as he wouldn't quit staring. And c'mon it makes you feel self- conscious as though you've got a neon sign above your head. It Gave me the creeps. Then in p.e I had to act like I was really stupid and clumsy. My shoulder was hurting so much…._

I hated when I blacked-out. And the pain in my shoulder was becoming really unbearable. I mean my body was so weak. One bang in the wall; and I was in this condition. It was only one day, but I already couldn't deal with these pretences.

And I wasn't going to…


End file.
